Conventional commercial walk-behind type lawn care and maintenance equipment typically include a plurality of levers and linkages for controlling the various operations and functions of the machine. The invention described herein was developed for use with a commercial edge-shaping machine, such as that generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,218 and generally in the figures hereof. Such edge-shaping machines are designed to maneuver and operate around trees, bushes, flowerbeds and other similar ornamental objects normally found in a yard or park. Regarding such edge-shaping machines, and other walk-behind landscaping equipment, a most important characteristic is the ability to change speeds to accommodate varying work conditions and its ability to move from flowerbed to flowerbed, tree to tree, etc. as quickly as possible . . . efficiency of operation having a profound effect on profitability.
Relatively modern walk-behind lawn maintenance equipment uses one of two types of drive systems (1) a mechanical transmission with manually shiftable gears, or (2) a hydrostatic transmission that performs much like an automatic transmission in an automobile. Each of these systems has distinct advantages, but taking all variables into consideration, a hydrostatic transmission is usually considered to be best by commercial operators. Hydrostatic drives are understood to allow for relatively quick changes of speed.
The present invention is an improvement for equipment with hydrostatic drive systems. There is a need to improve such walk-behind equipment by further reducing the difficulty and time it takes an operator to change speeds and get to neutral and transport modes, thereby improving maneuverability and efficiency.